The Sophomore, Book 2 Choices
This page contains the choices in The Sophomore, Book 2 and their outcomes. **THIS PAGE CONTAINS SPOILERS** This game revolves around the choices you make, they can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make their right choice for the game, good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet, please help this page by contributing those answers! Chapter One: Hanging by a Moment Choices Choice 1 * Import Now! * Play without importing. Choice 2 * Face 1 * Face 2 * Face 3 * Face 4 Choice 3 * Full Blown (20 ��) * Bubblegum Babe (20 ��) * Good Ombre (15 ��) * Braid Runner * Playing with Fire * The Classic * Blondes Have More Fun * Turn Up the Volume * Curl Power Choice 4 * Yes, I'd like to rename Your Character. * No, I'll keep my current name. Choice 5 * Perfect! Let's go! * Not me. Let's try something else. Choice 6 * There must be someone we can talk to. (No effect) * Can't we just make the repairs? (No effect) * Maybe this house isn't safe. Choice 7 * We have nowhere else to go. (No effect) * How could you rent us this death trap? (No effect) Choice 8 * I could really use a moment with you. (12 ��) * We need to focus on the house first. (No effect) Choice 9 * How can we be sure it was him? (No effect) * Maybe we pushed him too far. (No effect) * He's a monster. Choice 10 * Hairstyles * Outfit Categories * Back to the story Choice 11 (Hairstyles) * Bubblegum Babe (20 ��) * Good Ombre (15 ��) * Full Blown (20 ��) * Playing with Fire * The Classic * Blondes Have More Fun * Turn Up the Volume * Curl Power * Braid Runner * Back to Customize Choice 11 (Outfits) * Causal * Romantic * Formal * Special Choice 11 (Outfits - Casual) * Dressed to Quilt * Pretty in Pink (25 ��) * Trailblazer (20 ��) * Knot Playing (20 ��) * Fangirl (20 ��) * Spells Like School Spirit (20 ��) * Gym Class Hero (20 ��) * Running Wild (20 ��) Choice 11 (Outfits - Formal) * Greensleeves * Pearls Just Wanna Have Fun (20 ��) * All Tea No Shade (25 ��) Choice 11 (Outfits - Romantic) * Winter Wonderland * Jean Dream (25 ��) * Taste the Rainbow (25 ��) * Leather and Lace (20 ��) * Sheer Bliss (20 ��) * Warm Blooded (25 ��) Choice 11 (Outfits - Special) * Cozy up * Smooth Operator (25 ��) * If It Ain't Baroque (20 ��) Choice 11 (Look Chosen) * Continue Customizing! * All done! Choice 12 * How could you do this to us? * You're a complete bastard. * I could report you for destruction of property. (No effect) Choice 13 * Sorry isn't enough. * I don't believe you. (No effect) Choice 14 * I'm sorry things got so screwed up. (No effect) * This doesn't make us even. Choice 15 * Surely there's something you can do. (20 ��) * Thanks for telling me, at least. (No effect) Choice 16 * Research DIY home repairs. (No effect) * Put me up if I get kicked out of my house. (No effect) * Give me all the chocolate you own. Choice 17 * That would be a relief. (Know Your Limits) * But I want to work on the paper! Choice 18 * I'm sure he knows. (No effect) * You should flirt harder, then. Chapter Two: Everything Will Be Alright Choices Choice 1 * Doesn't deserve our sympathy. * Needs to hear this. (No effect) Choice 2 * You need to own up to your actions. * We just want to talk. (No effect) Choice 3 * What you did was inexcusable. * You need to unlearn your toxic behavior. (No effect) Choice 4 * Manny's not worth any more of your time. * Maybe talking to him actually helped. (No effect) Choice 5 * Really cool! (No effect) * Unexpected. Choice 6 * I'd love to! (19 ��) * I don't have time. (No effect) Choice 7 * We'll be emptying our pockets for these fixes. * Zack could do your job for you! (Confidence Improved for Zack) Choice 8 * This is hopeless. * Let's get to work. (No effect) Choice 9 * This isn't the time to think about him. * Any progress on that front? (No effect) Choice 10 * Congrats, Becca! * I hope you're ready to see this through. Choice 11 * Ice Queen (30 ��) * Halt and Catch Fire (12 ��) * Current Outfit (Tighten Your Belt) Choice 12 * You are a real person! (No effect) * Of course you can. * Well... we'll see. Chapter Three: Independent Women Choices Choice 1 * You're just nervous. * Think about Madison. (No effect) * It's time to grow up. Choice 2 * It's nice to meet him! * You're excited to start! (No effect) * He's cute! Choice 3 * Lamps. (Training) * Your limited edition mermaid-print throw pillow. * Handcuffs. Choice 4 * Tell me more! (Training) * Not interested. Choice 5 * You've been extremely helpful! (Triaaing) * That's it, thanks. * Except that the toilet is clogged in the women's bathroom. Choice 6 * Maybe he's just having a bad week. * You won't work here forever. * It all depends on your attitude. (No effect) Choice 7 * That's so generous of you. (17 ��) * I need to get going, actually. Choice 8 * Eventually. (No effect) * I don't honestly know. * She might not. Choice 9 * Awesome! (No effect) * Only day one! Choice 10 * An Undercut Above (30 ��) * Damsel in Denim (12 ��) * Current Outfit (Post Punk) Choice 11 * Looked so happy onstage. * Should play a benefit concert for our house. (No effect) * Should flirt with Annisa. Choice 12 * I totally am! (No effect) * I'm pretty nervous, actually. * I forgot all about that! Choice 13 * That sounds really fun! (18 ��) * I'm kinda tired. (No effect) Choice 14 * Devastated. (No effect) * A little relieved. * Hoping there's a sex scene. Chapter Four: Come Away With Me Choices Choice 1 * Have a yard sale! (No effect) * Have Kaitlyn's band play a benefit concert! * Sell our organs! Choice 2 (Chris's route) * You're going down! * Loser buys dinner! * Go easy on me, all star! Choice 3 (Chris's route) This is a time choice. * Bounce it off the side! * Lob it into the sand trap! * Lob it over the sand trap! Choice 4 (Chris's route) This is a time choice. * Lightly! * In a curve! * Hard! Choice 5 (Chris's route) * We're college students! * My husband and I are very important adults ''in this city! '''Choice 6 (Chris's route)' * A succesful career woman. * The mother of a bunch of kids. * With you, no matter what. Choice 7 (Chris's route) * Count me in! (30 ��) * I'm tired. Diamond Choice 1 (Chris's route) * Up against this tree. * Out there in the clearing. Diamond Choice 2 (Chris's route) * You could always go lower. * Let's take it easy and enjoy the moment. Choice 2 (Zig's route) * Ride the gondola! * Walk around for a while. Choice 3 (Zig's route) * Rich socialites. * On a blind date. Choice 4 (Zig's route) * Swim in the Mediterranean! * Eat until we burst! * Stay in bed all day! Choice 5 (Zig's route) * Take a picture. * Dance. Choice 6 (Zig's route) * I'm in! (30 ��) * I'm kind of tired. Diamond Choice 1 (Zig's route) * Just Zig and Your Character. * Royalty. * Partners in crime. Diamond Choice 2 (Zig's route) * What are you waiting for? * Why don't we just snuggle? Choice 2 (Kaitlyn's route) Choice 2 (Becca's route) Choice 8 * Is so nice to help us out! * Just asked you on a date?! Choice 9 * Invite him to stay for dinner! (16 ��) * Give him a hot chocolate. Diamond Choice 1 * What are your interests? * How did you get into restoration? * Are you dating anyone? Diamond Choice 2 * Icing windows and a front door. * A happy family to live in it! * Decorative gobles and a wraparound porch. Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:The Sophomore